A unsolved crime
by CatoonFan388
Summary: Shaggy and Daphne have 3 kids. Kenneth, Donnie and Sammy. Scooby and Scrappy live with them. One day Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby were found dead in their basement, the killer was not found. The case was left unsolved. Sammy and Scrappy travel back in time to find the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Any Scooby Doo Characters That Belongs to the Creators. Here's the first chapter . ** On a street filled with sunshine, one house stood out. This house was once bright and full of smiles, but everything changed one fateful day. It's now known as a dark place filled with sorrow. The walls were full of dust, broken windows, cobwebbed stairs, and ghostly rooms. Only one room was occupied, the basement. A 23 year-old man sat on a chair in the middle of the room, his name was Sammy. He had shaggy brown hair, distant eyes wondering around, he was also known as the tallest one in the family, he is very curious and has a way of making friends instantly. He was dressed in some old torn up jeans, a cut up shirt, and a dusty thin jacket. Staring at the dusty walls, then down to the blood stained floor. Sitting beside him is his best friend Scrappy, Scooby Doo's nephew. The basement was full of his memories, and not all of them are pleasant. But one of them is what got him to this state, staring at the dusty walls, then down to the blood stained floor and walls. This is the place where his parents and Scooby where murdered, and everything that they faced after. The case of his parent's and Scrappy's uncle Scooby's death was never solved; it was closed and forgotten. Sammy and Scrappy walked back up the stairs, their eyes staring in to space. They were looking for a way to avenge his parents and Scooby, to find out the truth. He went to the garage with Scrappy right behind him and saw his father's old car. Then he got back to reality, he got a paper and started to make a plan. He drew a blue print of a time traveling car, and a speed that will surpass time and space to open up a worm hole to the past. They were going to fix everything and make things right. A plan they knew would work, his brother's family , Scrappy and him would live the lives they always dreamed of. He looked at a picture on the wall, it was a picture of a young man, a woman in his arms, three boys and two dogs; the couple were Shaggy and Daphne, the three boys were Sammy and his brothers Donnie and Kenneth and the dogs were Scooby and Scrappy. Donnie was 23 when he got a job and became a successful bank manager; Kenneth who was 25 had no job, no money, and no responsibility. He hated his brothers, and had no intention on counting on them for support. He was corrupted and jealousy is what got him to this sate. He left the family after that, when Sammy was 11 years old. Donnie married right after; he had a beautiful wife named Sally. They moved out to a house, which was a wedding gift from his parents. Sammy and Scrappy were always visiting Donnie and his family, and when Sammy turned 13 years old he saw his brothers kids. Jason and Billy where 1-year-old when Sammy was 14, and then 2 years after the tragedy happened.


	2. Chapter 2

** I Don't Own Any Scooby Doo Characters That Belongs to the Creators. ** The next day Donnie parked the car outside, he went in to get some things he needs, and got ready to head out. Then he remembered Scrappy and went in to call him. The car was build to look like a normal car, it was red, had a normal exterior, but something was different. There was a rocket booster at the back of the car; it's something Scrappy added to have the speed they needed. Scrappy build the rocket booster from things he found around the house, it took him sometime to find the tools that belonged to his uncle. Scrappy managed to complete the rocket booster with a few trinkets from the kitchen in the house. The next day, the neighbourhood people where standing outside the house, and started to talk.

"Finally, little Sammy and Scrappy came out of that old dusty house" Velma said, "They need to move on, they were so occupied with his parents and Scooby's death and that they withdrew from reality and the good things in life."

Sa

Sammy and Scrappy stepped out of the house, got themselves ready, put the family picture beside with them and drove of. Sammy got ready to speed up, he went faster and faster, clicked a button that opened the rocket booster, and then the wormhole opened up and he drove into it. The speed he was going was incredible, they saw lights passing through and dates of the times lines of the past. The excitement they had was growing, the light in their eyes showing the possibility of their life, and the time will come when their plan will make a lot of progress in their life. When he found the time he wanted, he passed through that wormhole and stopped.

It's a place Donnie and Scrappy recognised as their house, except now it was the house they remembered. The bright sun was shining down to the house that had a nice feel to it, the grass was a bight green colour and the broken windows where gone. It was back when he first started his first day of high school, with Scrappy by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

** I Don't Own Any Scooby Doo Characters That Belongs to the Creators. ** He stopped the car on the other side of the street, hopped out and made his way to the basement. Scrappy was right behind him. They hid in the darkness behind the shadow of a box and waited. They stared to make out sounds, as the basement door opens they heard the sounds of people talking. They made out the sounds to be Kenneth his brother, his parents Shaggy and Daphne and Scooby.

" But mom I need the money to preserve for my life, what can I do with out your help." Said Kenneth.

"We have you little brother to worry about too, start to work like you brother Donnie and you'll get some" Daphne said. "We gave you the money last week."

Wait, he was here last week Sammy. so we missed him everyday, he must have come before we arrived from school.

"I have my own life now too, but you are still my parents, you should provide for me too. Not just Sammy, do you even care. Ever since Sammy was born you ignored me." Kenneth argued.

"We do, but you have been asking for money a lot more now then when you were a kid." Shaggy said, "we are losing a lot more than we gain, me and your mother are doing all the work. What do you do?"

Kenneth and his parents where always arguing about the money, every time Kenneth comes to visit and see his parents is to confront them about this life, and that he needs their money to help him. It's always the same argument, and he got fed up. That's when Kenneth had enough of his parents, he took out a knife and longed at his father, Scooby went between them then he stabbed Scooby once then twice. As his Scooby screams for help Shaggy and Daphne stood there frozen, watching as the blood started to spray around the room.

What's he doing, that's my uncle Scooby. Scrappy Thought. He isn't going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?

As the screams of Scooby stopped Kenneth wanted to leave no evidence. He found an axe and some gloves, got ready, and copped Scooby to bits. Then he spotted Shaggy and Daphne; they finally got the picture and started to run.

Tears where streams down their face, as they looked back at Kenneth. What they saw was the little angel they watched grow up with his brothers before he bailed. They stopped and pleaded for him to stop, they stepped back as he went forward. They were backed up against the wall, they were shocked that the boy they once knew was gone; he turned into the monster right in front of them.

Kenneth watched, as his parents were trying to find a way to escape. He approached slowly with the axe still in his hand, got ready, and then it went down first splitting the father in half and then his mother.

Sammy's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he just witnessed. But it wasn't over, they watched as Kenneth hacked up Shaggy and Daphne just like he did to Scooby.

Kenneth left the pieces of his parents and Scooby on the floor, cleaned the axe, put it down to where it was once, removed the gloves, picked up his knife and left. There was no evidence that could help the police find the suspect.

Sammy and Scrappy shot their eyes; they didn't want to believe that Sammy's elder brother did this. Blood was everywhere; pieces of Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne were scattered around the floor of the once clean basement. They can hear their heart beating out of their chest. One of Sammy's brothers was a murderer, and there is nothing anyone can do. Their eyes swelled up, all the tears left their eyes. All they can see was red, their heart in pieces, their mind shot, their body ridged, they were at a loss of words, and were frozen for a while until they looked at the

time. It was 2:00 the time Younger Sammy finishes school and comes walking home with Scrappy.


End file.
